Fighting the Good Fight
by ConEmber
Summary: A boy born into the flames of the Nether must make his way in the Overworld. He will meet friends along the way, he will make enemies.Will he become a Minecraft master, or will he die before he even gets his first cobblestone? Suck at summaries and submit OC's when the chapter count ends with a zero. Rated T for future blood and violence.
1. Birth of a Hero

**Sup people, though my name and one of the character's name are the same make no mistake. He doesn't have the majestic author powers. And he's made up. Anyway, since I'm writing this chapter in early December there is probably going to be some Christmas stuffins in this first chapter. If you see anything like that then that's why. **

**Herobrine: Just shut up and start the story already.**

**Me: HOW THE FUDGE DID YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**Herobrine: Back door was open.**

**Me: Oh…Well if I don't start the story he's going to kill me, so let's go!**

* * *

NoahCraftFTW's POV (Point of View):

I hear my mother wail in pain from my room half way across the fortress. Soon I'll have a baby brother or sister! I wanted to stay closer to where she was so that I could see my sibling sooner, but Father said for me to wait in my bland room. I understand, he's probably very nervous. I am not sure why he is nervous though, surely the King of the Nether and commander of all monsters should not fear anything, especially not a second child. Wait, the screaming stopped. I hear a knock on my door, I immediately jump off my bed and open the door. Standing there is my zombie pig man servant, Bebop. He smiles and kneels down to look me in my white eyes, "Come on, your little brother is waiting." My signature grin puts itself on my face and I let Bebop lead me to where my mother is.

"Hey Bebop?" I say

"Yes little master?"

"I wanted to ask Father this, but where do babies come from?"

"Ha ha, little one I do not know how the gods produce children. Many things your race does and why they do so are a mystery to me."

"Like what?" I innocently reply

"Like having pig men for guards when you alone are more powerful than my entire species is."

"I'm really that strong?" I question as I look done at my hands. Bebop chuckles.

"You may not realize it yet but great power is in fact inside you, from birth your father could tell you would be a worthy successor one day."

"How do you know that?"

He chuckled again, "Young master you forget, I was there when you were born and even I, a pig man whose species is completely out of tune with magic, could sense great power within you. I believe that your father felt it more than I did, for he did something completely out of character for him, he smiled."

"Wow…" I said amazed

As he said that we arrived outside the door that my mother and my new brother were behind, when the pig men guarding it saw me and Bebop they stepped to the side. Bebop knocked on the door and a female blaze answered the door. It was my nurse maid, Rachel. Now I understand why I was sent to my room, she was helping my mother give birth so she couldn't watch me.

"Hello, young master, Bebop. What can I do for you?" She asked

"Can I see my baby brother?" I asked excitedly

She smiled and said, "Of course little one, but be very quiet. Your brother appears to be asleep."

She moved aside to let Bebop and me in. I saw Father standing next to the bed my mother was laying in. They were both smiling at a little red bundle in her arms. I smiled a gaped mouth smile and ran up to the side of my mother's bed.

"Say hello to your little brother. His name is ConEmber," My mother said. She was crying tears of joy

"Hi there, ConEmber," I said in wonderment

He woke up and looked at me. He reached out his small flaming hand…Wait, FLAMING HAND! I gasped and backed away. I bumped into Bebop and he smiled down at me, "Don't worry child, the fire will not harm you," and he nudged me back over to the bed. My brother once again saw me and reached for me, my mother chuckled.

"It seems he wants you to hold him," I reached out my arms and she deposited the little Netherborne in my hands with a quiet warning, "Don't drop him." It was then that I first truly saw my brother. He had mine and father's white eyes, he had mother's tanned skin, and he seemed to have a little bit of brown hair growing on his head.

"Where did you get his name?" I asked still gazing at my hours-old brother.

My father replied, "Where else, from the companion of players and the fire in which he was born."

I was confused. My father saw this and said, "The name 'Connor' means hound wolf lover (I looked it up so don't put anything in the reviews saying it doesn't) and 'ember' is a word very strongly connected to fire. Your mother and I decided to put the two together and came up with 'ConEmber.'"

I decided that was a good reason for such a name and thought of all the fun me and my brother would have when we were older.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I didn't describe Noah very much because he is actually a kinda famous YouTuber. No flames (dat irony doh), constructive criticism is welcome. I am accepting OC's until chapter three and will try to incorporate as many as possible in the main story. They're going to help ConEmber throughout the story and, if I like them enough, will be high ranking members of the Ember Force. The Ember Force is a battalion of soldiers ConEmber brings together later on. Also, in the next chapter ConEmber is going to be turning 16 and Noah will be 20. Anyway, thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter then rate, review, or both. If you didn't like it what are you still doing here? **


	2. Coming of Age

**Sup people, I'm back! And don't worry Herobrine won't interrupt this time…I think. Anyway I just realized that I didn't tell you how to submit your OC's so the due date for them is now until chapter four. Btw this is the chapter where ConEmber and Noah are older. So anyw-**

**Herobrine: You really think you can lock me out with this *holds up a broken combination lock***

**Me: Um…..Yes?**

**Herobrine: Just start the story, we'll talk about this later.**

**Me: I think I should start the story and start running, so enjoy!**

ConEmber's POV:

I woke up more excited than I have for as long as I can remember. It's my sixteenth birthday! On a Netherborne's sixteenth birthday he must prove himself by fighting either his/her father or a pack of zombie pig men. I have prepared my whole life for this day. I get out of my bed and go take a lava shower (everything in the Nether is fire proof INCLUDING the life forms). When I get out I put on my favorite shirt, a stone gray muscle shirt with an image of a swirling flame on the back, and a pair of jeans. As I was tying my pure black shoes I heard a knock on my door. I said, "Come in."

My brother, Noah came in. I smiled and said, "Hey."

He grinned, walked over and sat next to me. Then he asked, "So, you nervous?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Was my reply

"Good point."

"Alright, so why are you here? You were never exactly one for small talk."

He grins and pulls me into a noogie, "Observant as ever, bro. I came for two reasons," He said as he held up two fingers, "one of the reasons was to wish you luck, the other was to give you your birthday present."

I was intrigued by this, my brother often takes trips to what he calls the "Overworld," so I was wondering if it was a weapon made from a material unique to that place. My brother most likely saw the look of curiosity because he laughed.

"Bebop, could you come in with my baby brother's present?"

I playfully pushed him when he called me his "baby brother" but my minor annoyance was erased when I saw what my present was. My jaw dropped. Noah chuckled and shut my mouth.

"So I'm guessing you like it?"

"Dude, where did you get this?" I said when I carefully grabbed the diamond sword from Bebop.

"I made it myself, just for you."

I was shocked, diamonds were extremely rare from what Noah told me, and he made a sword just for me? I have one awesome brother.

"Thank you," I said to him.

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in my eyes, "No problem," he said.

I smiled and hugged my brother.

Three hours later…

I was in the Burn Flame Coliseum behind the gladiator's gate. The netherbrick fence gate raised, and I gripped the sword Noah gave me tighter. I walked out into the coliseum determined to succeed. The crowd of blazes and pig men were cheering for me. I waved I walked to the center of the arena. My Father was in the Emperor's Box and looked down at me with pride in his glowing eyes. He raised his hand and the crowd quieted.

"Citizens of the Nether, I welcome you to this, the most important moment in a young Netherborne's life. And not only that I welcome you to my second son, ConEmber's, Rites of Passage Ceremony," He looked back at me, "ConEmber, you have a choice to make. Would you face the Trial of Pig Men or the Trial of Elders?"

I'm sure all of the mobs and my family expected me to take the Trial of Pig Men but I did not choose that, "I choose the Trial of Elders." A collective gasp ran through the crowd, but my father just smiled.

"Very well, I shall not hold back," Herobrine said.

"I would not wish you to," I reply

He teleported to the edge of the coliseum that I was facing in full battle gear. I smiled, "You expected this didn't you?"

He simply smiled more and I had my answer.

Noah took over as Master of Ceremonies, "I am sure that all entities know the rules, but I shall bring them once again to your attention once again. Rule one: No killing or fatal blows. Rule two: No eye gauging. Rule three: No biting. Rule four: No magic or any other powers. Those are the rules, if one of you breaks one of them the rule breaker shall automatically lose the fight. You may begin in 3… 2… 1… Start!"

Right after he said that Herobrine and I lunged at each other. My diamond sword collided with his crimson one. We both immediately jumped back, he then pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, and I stayed calm and rushed at him. He released the arrow, and I flipped over it. I hit the ground running and kept charging. Herobrine was surprised, he put his bow on his back but fumbled with his sword. That's when I hit him, we tumbled on the ground for about 5 blocks and I ended up on top of him and put my blade to his throat, "Yield," I commanded. He seemed surprised, then he laughed and shook his head.

"I yield son, congratulations!"

I got off him and helped him up, the crowd cheered again. My father and I both waved to the crowd. As I walked back to the gladiator entrance with my father I see Noah waiting and my mother smiling her face streaked with tears of joy. I smiled and hugged her when I was close enough. I looked at Noah and I could see him wiping tears of his own, so being the smart $$ I am is say, "Come on Noah, no need to cry." He shook his head

"I-I wasn't crying! I was sweating through my eyes!"

I let go of my mother and walk over to him, "Suuuuuuuuurrrrrre you weren't."

I walked out with my parents laughing and Noah fuming. Oh well, I need to get ready for my Celebration Feast.

20 minutes later

I get out of the lava shower and find that my pig man servant, James, is laying out a black tux for me to wear to the dinner. Thank Uncle Notch I wore my bath robe out of my bathroom. "Thank you, James. I can get dressed from here."

He quickly turns slightly startled, "Y-yes, Master Ember."

I grin and roll my eyes, "James you don't need to call me that, just call me by my name."

"If you insist, Mas- ConEmber."

I smile as he walks out of my room _He really should understand that I don't want him to address me formally, I mean, he was raised by the same nursemaid as me and we're the same age_, I thought as I got dressed, as I got finished putting on my shirt I looked down at the red bow tie and realized I needed help tying it, "James?"

"Yes, ConEmber?"

"Can you come in and help me with the bow tie?"

He came in with a smile, grabbed the bow tie and tied it around my neck. When he finished he said, "There, now put on the jacket. Your mother is waiting in the Throne Room."

"Thank you, James" I say as I put on the jacket looking in the mirror at my brown hair and white eyes.

As I made my way to the Throne Room I noticed that the blaze girls were looking at me with longing in their eyes so I said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

When I went into the Throne Room and saw my mother with a present in her arms and she was smiling at me. I saw her and smiled at her beautiful face framed in brown hair. She said, "Congratulations, sweetie," She handed me the present and it was heavier than I had anticipated. I took of the wrapping paper holding it with one hand, opening with the other. Once all the wrapping was off I took off the lid of the box and looked inside. What I saw was shocking, it was ten pieces of obsidian and a fire charge or just enough materials for a portal to the Overworld. I slowly looked up at my smiling mother and she said, "You can make your own decisions now, you can decide whether or not to build the portal."

I smile and hug her as best I can with the box still in my arm and she hugs me back. I mutter, "Thank you," in her ear. She responds with, "You're welcome, my little flame."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it rate, review, or do both. If you didn't like it why are you still reading? Also for those of you who submitted OC's already thank you but please resubmit them in the new format placed in chapter one. Anyway thank you for reading and I'm going to start running from Herobrine now. Expect the next chapter to be Christmas-y! **


	3. Banquet of Brothers

**Hey guys what up *pant pant*, I just ran, like *pant pant* ½ a mile. *Pant pant* Anyway, I feel like collapsing of exhaustion, so here's the story. *Gives thumbs up and falls over***

* * *

I walked into the grand dining hall (imagine the Hogwarts dining hall but made of nether brick and substitute the floating candles for floating torches) and saw everyone conversing. James noticed me and exclaimed, "Behold, the latest addition to the Gods' Council, ConEmber!" With that statement everyone looked at me and cheered. I smiled, blushed and started walking to the Nether Royalty table. I was looking straight ahead at my family, their eyes sparkled with pride, but there was a boy sitting next to Father that I did not recognize. The boy had white eyes like Father, Noah, and I. He had blond hair like my mother. The figure looked to be about 15 and was wearing a suit that looked like it had been made in the Nether Fortress. I walked up the steps and took my seat next to the stranger.

"I take it you are the one this banquet is for?" The stranger asked.

"Yes, I have just passed my Rites of Passage ceremony. I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

"I am utterly shocked that Father hasn't mentioned me before. I am called Sora, and I am your younger brother."

"Oh…Wait, WHAT!?"

"That was our older brother's reaction too."

I looked over at my father as he stood to make a toast to my passing the trial. He clinked his fork against his golden goblet (alliteration awesomeness) "Attention everyone, my family and I would like to thank you all for being here, at the celebration of my son's start into manhood," He gestured in my direction and I took it as my cue to stand. As I did the crowd once again cheered, I waved to everyone with a smile on my face. As the applause died down my father continued, "I would like to propose a toast. To the Gods' Council!"

Every entity there, including myself, responded with, "To the Gods' Council!"

It was then that I made a bold move, "And to the honor and valor that my father and I displayed in the arena today."

Most of the entities said, "Here here!" but some simply laughed and raised their glass. After that my father and I (I'm using that phrase a lot) sat down. The food then came out of the kitchen. Every food imaginable could be made here, but there was a strict rule about any kind of pig meat. That rule was that none was allowed in the Fortress, on account of the pig men. A plate with a prime cut of beef was placed in front of me by the serving blaze. I looked down and remembered that a part of it had to go to the gods, so according to tradition I lit a fire in the golden bowl in front of me and as I was about to slide a slice of the beef in my father chuckled.

"You don't need to do that anymore, you are a part of the Council."

I pulled back my plate embarrassed. As the celebration went on some of the female blazes took home their tired children. I smiled at them as they walked out. I decided that when most of the mobs had left it was a good time to find out more about my little brother, "So, Sora, where were you for all this time?"

"Just wandering around the Nether." Was his reply.

"Then why did you come back? You could have just as easily kept wandering." I questioned him.

"I decided to come back when I heard that a certain Netherborne was going to have his Rites of Passage."

"Oh…but why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I…Don't know. Maybe it was that I didn't have a reason to."

"What about Father, Mother, Noah, and I? Don't we mean anything to you?"

"Of course you all do. I just…It's hard to place what kept me away…It just never felt like the right time," He said lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Oh…I'm going to change the subject now, what kind of powers do you have? All Netherborne have some supernatural ability."

He seemed grateful for the change of subject, "I have mastered my ability to control any and all liquids."

"Nice," I said, "I can control all forms of fire and heat."

"Cool," I smiled at his joke.

"I'm sorry if this brings up bad memories, but why did you leave and why don't I remember you?"

He frowned, "I left because I wanted to see the Nether, and more importantly, to find myself. As for why you don't remember me, Father might have used magic to make you forget about me."

"Listen, I'm not mad at you, in fact I'm planning on leaving myself. I just wanted to know some more about you before I left."

He was intrigued by this, "Where will you go?" He asked.

"The Overworld," Was my response.

He was utterly shocked (again), "W-what? Isn't that place just a myth?"

I smirked, "Nope, if you stayed, you would know that Noah goes there constantly," I explained.

"Oh…Well that's something I didn't learn in my travels."

"I wouldn't expect you to know that, he only told me."

"So it's a brother's-bond secret?"

I chuckled, "Something like that, yeah. Not only that, but Noah says it's almost Craftsmas, it's the season of love and giving."

"Huh, well I'm assuming that you won't be here for Craftmas Day?"

"I'll find a way back don't worry," By now we were walking out of the dining hall.

"Actually, I was hoping I would be able to go with you."

I smile at my little brother and say, "I wouldn't have a problem with it, except that you're still unproven," (term for a Netherborne that has not gone through with his/her Rites of Passage.)

He frowned and asked, "What's wrong with that? I only have another month until my birthday."

"So come and join me when you pass your Trial, but until then don't try to follow me," After I said that I continued to walk while my brother was stunned to a stop. That night I prepared to go.

* * *

**Oh no! It's the cliff-hanger of doom! Any way guys, thanks for reading and if you liked it rates and reviews are appreciated! If you didn't like the chapter/story why are you reading the post-chapter author's note? OC's are due by next chapter! I like exclamation points! Hey Sorabrine, your OC is in here!**


	4. New Lands and Broken Hearts

**Hi guys! Now that I have escaped Herobrine I can do whatever I want. YEAH BUDDY! Now that my celebrating is over, let's see what the other ConEmber is doing.**

* * *

I grabbed my sword and the portal supplies and put them in a backpack. I was going to build it far from here, from what Noah told me, Father wouldn't exactly be thrilled by the idea of anyone but him going to the Overworld. On my way out I ran into my old friend, Blaize Willow. She is childish, hot-headed, and stubborn, never thinks about the consequences of her actions, never lets anyone, even me, see a weak side to her, and she is afraid of the dark. I found this out when I asked her why she came into my bed so often in the middle of the slumbering hour (there's no night in the Nether.) We have been best friends since she came here 4 years ago from the Overworld.

*Flashback*

_ConEmber is 12 and Noah is 16, they are adventuring through the Nether when a strange happening occurs. They stumble upon a 5 block high 4 block wide structure with purple swirls and sinister whispers coming off of it. _

"_Stay back, Con," Noah said as he inched cautiously toward the structure. ConEmber does not heed his brother's words as he is right behind Noah, suddenly the mysterious structure made a sound similar to a ghast's shriek and a girl that looked about eleven years old was running out. She had red hair with a white bandanna around her neck, she had bangs that covered half-covered her eyes. The girl also had orange eyes filled with fear and excitement, when she saw Noah and me the excitement left. She backed into the cliff edge as we tried to get closer, "Get away from me demon!" She screamed. Both Noah and I were confused. Why was this child afraid of us?_

"_We don't want to hurt you, let us take you back to our home," Noah said soothingly_

"_N-no! I'll die before I would go anywhere with you, Herobrine!"_

"_Um…Neither of us are Herobrine," I said, "He is actually our father, if you come with us I promise he won't do anything to you, miss." _

_She looked at us and the fear in her eyes dissipated into relief, she sprung forward and hugged us both, "Oh thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!"_

_Noah and I were slightly embarrassed, the girl let go and said, "Oh, wait. You still don't know my name yet. I'm Blaize Willow, but you can call me 'Blaize.'"_

_We went back to the fortress, Blaize in tow, and introduced her to Father. At first he was angry she had come out the structure we had described, then pleased when we all found that she was born in the Nether, then sympathized when she told of how she was abandoned at a very young age. He took her under his wing, she trained with me and Noah, in fact he liked so much that, if it weren't for the fact that we couldn't find her parents, she and I would be betrothed. _

_*End Flashback* _

"ConEmber, where are you going?" She asked, she still had the white bandanna, only she wore it on her head, not her neck anymore and her hair was done up in a ponytail in the middle of the back of her head. Her bangs also grew to cover her orange eyes

I sighed and said, "Somewhere I do not wish you to follow."

"Why not? I can handle myself just as well, if not better, than you can."

"Have you ever beaten Herobrine?" I said still walking through the Fortress

"Well, no, but where ever you're going an extra set of hands could always helpful."

"No, where I'm going is a place I'm telling you not to go for your own protection."

"Come on, really? I can handle anyone, anytime, anyplace."

"How about back to the Overworld?"

She fell silent, I turned around to see her frozen at the mention of the fertile dimension, "What did you say?" She asked.

"The Overworld, that's where I'm going. Noah's been going there ever since you got here, he's been using the portal you did to get here, to go there."

She seemed disheartened at these words, "But…But…"

"But what, Blaize?"

"But, I thought you cared for me?"

"Blaize, you're my best friend. Of course I care about you."

"Not in the way that I do for you."

Finally I understood what she was trying to say, she loved me but I couldn't return that feeling, "Blaize, I-I'm sorry, but I just don't-"

"Stop, just stop," She was in tears by now, no one had ever seen her like this before, "If you didn't want me, you could've just said so!"

"Blaize-"

"What?! You wanted to go, so go! Just leave!" With that she ran back the other way, tears streaming down her face.

I couldn't help but think _What have I done? I've just lost my best friend because of this, and not only that, I broke her heart. _I shut my eyes tight and turned my head toward the ground, "But I must keep going," I said to myself as I opened my eyes with new determination, "Once I come back with riches of the Overworld, I will give her the life she deserves. *Sigh* I just hope she finds it in her heart to forgive me."

Once I had traveled quite a long distance away I thought I had found a suitable place for my portal. I was in a cave that had a tunnel leading out to about a kilometer (1000 blocks) from my room, but only half that distance from the Fortress in general.

Luckily, I was able to get some gravel blocks from the surrounding area so I could cut the corner pieces of obsidian, which gave me just enough obsidian to make the portal. I built the standard 5x4 portal and lit it with the fire charge that Mother had given me with the obsidian. Inside the frame purple energy swirled, and whispers were spoken and lost. I decided to go through, if Noah could do it than so could I.

I came out in a very cold place, there was, "snow," as Noah called it, on the ground. Huge pillars of ice towered over me. I gripped my sword for I felt eyes on me, even now, fresh out of the portal.

From what I could see the sun was about to set and not a single mob was around. I looked around for some other entity but could not see one. I decided that I would use my thermal vision to find out if someone or something was watching me, the world went blue save for the sun, which was a brilliant red. Another red blur was behind of one of the pillars of ice, it wasn't a mob that much was certain. The creature physically resembled me in a few ways, it was bipedal, had 2 arms, had a head on the top of its torso. I decided to approach the creature brandishing my sword. As I drew nearer I switched back to my normal mode of sight. What I saw was the back of a boy of about 17 with short brown hair, wearing a robe with white and pictures of ice crystals on the right side and red with pictures of fire on the left. On the back of the robe it read, "FI," assuming those were his initials and put that together with his clothing choice it would seem his name would have something to do with fire and ice. The boy had a bow on his back, and a quiver full of arrows. I walked around the pillar of snow and ice to talk with him, "Excuse me, but do you know where the nearest town or forest is?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, what? I was trying to rebuild my snow golem," he gestures at a 2 block tall pile of snow with a pumpkin in his hand.

"I was just wondering where the closet town or forest might be."

"With that sword you don't seem like the average adventurer. Tell me why you want to go to a town or village and if I think it's a good enough reason, I'll tell you."

"You're right, I'm not an average adventurer (awesome alliteration x4), but I am trying to make a life for myself and I would like to start in a place with a lot of people, or a lot of wood."

"Hm, seems good enough for me. I'll take you to a town tomorrow, the sun is setting. You can stay at my place until then, follow me," So, I did and I found out little about my host other than his name was, "Fire&Ice," and that his friends call him, "FI." He seemed to trust me, even though we had just met. He seems quiet. As the last rays of sunlight began to fade, we reached his house. It was a simple place with 2 floors on the same blue print, bedroom in the back, smelting room to the left, enchanting room to the right and kitchen in the front. The exterior of his house was just oak wood and some beams holding up the porch roof. He welcomed me in and asked if I was hungry, "So, do want or need any food?"

"A meal would be greatly appreciated," I said

"Sit down, I'll be right back"

He went to a chest in the corner and searched around for a minute, by then I had already sat down at his kitchen table. He had two pumpkin pies and gave one to me. He also put his bow and quiver on the floor, leaning on his chair.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night, F.I."

"Not a problem, just try not to burn down my house with those hands of yours," He said with a grin, I chuckled at his comment about my flaming hands. I looked out the window and said I was getting tired. F.I. showed me to my room on the first floor and I thanked him again for his hospitality, "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Like I said, not a problem. Good night, ConEmber."

"Night, F.I."

And that concluded my first day in the Overworld.

* * *

**OMG he finally made it, and it only took 3 ½ chapters! And don't worry everyone, I'm okay from my brush with Herobrine. Also, sadly the OC submissions are now closed. On the bright side the ones I have are really good! 2 OC's in this chapter. F.I. belongs to FrozenFlamingFire. Blaize Willow belongs to StealthPheonix.**


	5. The Troll is my Cousin!

**Hey sexy readers, Op-op-op-op-op-opa gandam style! Merry Craftsmas! This will be Christmas chapter! Right now Christmas is 4 days away! And I have 12 days of break! Let's get to the story!**

I woke up to the smell of something being cooked, I went downstairs to find F.I. up and cooking something. He noticed me come down and said, "Morning C.E., how'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock, you?"

"Same. Breakfast is going to take about 15 more minutes so just wait till then."

"Speaking of breakfast, what is it? I've never smelled something like that before."

F.I. grinned, "It's pork, you know, pig meat?"

"That explains it."

"What, you're family not eat pork or something?"

"No, I just come from somewhere pigs aren't exactly common," Which wasn't a complete lie, only zombie pig MEN spawned in the Nether.

"Ok, I don't see many pigs out here either."

I looked out the window and noticed that this area, was in fact, void of pigs. I did see something else though, a girl that looked the about the same age as F.I. with platinum blond hair that covered a lot of her right eye, her left eye at least, was a vibrant ocean blue. She was wearing a three shaded blue checkered jacket, black sneakers with white laces, jean shorts with white suspenders on them, a backwards grey baseblock (baseball) cap, and a diamond amulet lined with iron. She didn't seem to notice I saw her yet. I thought it peculiar so I asked F.I. about her, "Hey, F.I., is she a normal visitor here?"

He looked out the window and his eyes widened, "No, that's the Granter of Souls, Emma Weiss, she wanders through the land saving souls from the End."

"So someone that will be helpful?"

"Not likely, she may save souls from the end but she is an insufferable troll."

"She looks human to me."

"No, I mean she plays pranks on people for fun."

"Well then maybe we should have some fun of our own. Come on."

I whispered to F.I. my plan and he nodded. He then went upstairs to the roof with his bow and arrows. I walked out the front door and screamed as loud as I could, "HEY, EMMA WEISS, TRY TO TROLL ME! YES, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE!" A snowball then flew past my right ear from behind me. I reignited my hands, as I always extinguish them before I sleep, and turned around to face this troll, "I take it you are the 'Granter of Souls?'" I ask her.

She responds with a quiet voice and says, "Oh crap, Um…Yes?"

I grin at her sudden uncomfortableness, "So tell me why my friend said you were an insufferable troll?"

She smiled, "Who said that? Was it my dad?"

"Well who's your dad?"

"Bald, black eyes, normally wears a brown shirt, god of all creation."

"Wait a second, your dad is Uncle Notch?"

"You're my cousin?!" She screamed in shock.

"Shiznit. *Sigh* Yeah, I am. F.I., now would be a good time to take aim!" I screamed over my shoulder at him.

An arrow flew over my head and went through her jacket, but not her. Just as I asked. Her eyes widened in fear and she looked at the roof where F.I. was standing, "So, answer honestly, were you expecting this to happen, or were you thinking that trolling a Netherborne would be easy?"

If it was possible for her eyes to show more fear, they did when I said, "Netherborne," "Um…I didn't know that one of Uncle Herobrine's kids was here," She said softly.

"Probably the best answer you could've given. Next question: how the fudge did you get here?"

"Well, the cloud I was sleeping on passed over and I saw this house so I decided to check it out. I'm assuming it's yours."

"Actually no, it's my friend-with-the-bow's house. Now, why were you trying to troll my friend?"

"It's what I do for fun, I always get in trouble for it though," She huffed and sat down.

I smiled and kneeled down, "I'll make you a deal, you come with us to the next town and we won't say a word about this."

"Who would you say anything about this to?"

"How about the god of destruction and chaos, Herobrine, my father?"

"Fine, but I can ask YOU however many questions I want and you have to answer them honestly."

"Make it 45 questions and it's a deal."

"Deal," She held out her hand, I shook it.

I turned around to F.I., "Alright man, you can get down now!"

He gave me a thumbs-up and turned back around to go back to the ground floor, "As for you," I said turning around, "Don't even think about running off, or I will personally hunt you like a dog."

"You don't have very good social skills do you?" My cousin asked.

"I do with everyone who doesn't try to troll me the moment they meet me."

She huffed again as F.I. came out of the house with a pair of sunglasses in his hand, "These will help to hide your white eyes," He said.

"Why would I hide them?" I ask.

"Well, people don't exactly like people with pure white eyes, the most famous one is also the most wanted man in all Minecraftia."

*Sigh* "Fine," I say as I grab them and put them on, "But I don't think I'll go unnoticed," I said holding up my flaming hand.

"Just try not to punch anyone," F.I. said grinning.

And so Emma, F.I., and I set out for town. I decided to find out a little bit about the town we were going to, "So, F.I., what's the town's name?"

"Oh, the place is called, 'Vulcan's Forge,' named after the Roman god of the forge, Vulcan."

"I'm going to guess that this town has many smithies?"

"Gee," Emma said, "What gave it away?"

_This chick is getting on my nerves, _I thought. Then I said this, "That counts as one of your 45 questions."

"What?! No fair!"

"All is fair when it comes to family, cousin."

"Speaking of the questions, why haven't I heard of you?"

"This is my first trip to the Overworld," I answered, "You might've heard of my brother, NoahCraftFTW."

"Isn't he really good at a lot of mini-games?"

"Yes, be careful, you only have 42 questions left."

"Alright…um…Oh! I know, if this is your first trip to the Overworld, how'd you get your diamond sword?"

"Birthday present from Noah, I got it yesterday morning."

"Oh, well do you have any siblings other than Noah?"

"Yeah, I just found out I had a younger brother named Sora yesterday."

"Wait, how did you not know you had a younger brother?"

"He wandered and I guess my father cast a spell to wipe all memory of Sora from my mind."

"Oh, well speaking of your parents, who's your mom?"

"My mother is Insomnia, goddess of fire and light."

"How did someone as good as her end up with Herobrine?"

"Love is blind," was my simple reply.

I saw another party of travelers coming in our direction, "Hey, guys, there's another group over there."

"What?" F.I. asked, "Where?"

"Way out, at least a kiloblock (1000 blocks) away."

"How can you see that far?" Emma asked.

"Special perk of being a fire-using Netherborne, I can sense the heat other creatures give off."

"So, what are they?"

"The party of travelers?" I asked, "They're just a group of Minecraftians, maybe a few hybrids mixed in." (OC alert)

"Well should we go meet them?" F.I. asked.

"Sure, but no trolling, Emma."

"Awwww," She whined, "Why not?"

"Because not even I can take on that many people at once."

"And I'm useless in close quarters," F.I. added.

Emma was quick to brag, "Well I'm one of the best axe-wielders this side of the Aether."

"I don't care, we might need to get food or drink from them."

"I hope they aren't griefers," F.I. said

"So do I," My cousin agreed.

"What are, 'griefers'?" I asked.

"Griefers are like trolls, only they don't stop at just frustrating you. They steal your stuff, blow up your house, and will kill you if necessary," F.I. explained.

"Oh, I hope they aren't griefers too."

After about an hour of walking towards the other group, we could finally make out some detail. There were some anamorphs (humanoid animals, best known one is Sonic), baccas, and Minecraftians. Some of them looked like hybrids but I couldn't be sure.

**The cliffhanger of doom strikes again! Who are the OC's in the group of travelers? Will Emma troll them? Are they griefers? Find out next time on, "Fighting the Good Fight."**


	6. Lots of New People

**Greetings and salutations my loyal readers, I have come to tell you a tale of ConEmber and his Ember Force. You probably know the story so far, so let's get into it. By the way, merry Craftmas!**

The group of travelers knew that Emma and I, at least, weren't from this kind of biome. The giveaway was what we wore, me with my muscle shirt and her with her jean shorts. Two of the group kept eyeing me while we all set up camp, like they could sense something strange about me, if they were hybrids they definitely should. If not then they're just creepy. One of them was a girl that looked about 18, she had long brown hair, red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. This girl wore a red and black plaid button up shirt, blue skinny jeans and a gold heart necklace. The girl had a sword made from blaze rods and magma cream. The other was a guy that looked fourteen, he had purple eyes, dark purple hair and a black scar over each eye. He wore a black bandanna, a short black chain necklace, black jeans, sunglasses, and purple and black air force Nikes. It looked like he used an obsidian-diamond sword.

I know this sounds strange, but I think I met the girl before. I walked up to her and asked why, "You look very familiar, have we met before?"

"No, we haven't. Now get away from me."

"Are you sure? I feel like I've met you before."

"That wouldn't be possible unless you've gone to the Nether before."

_Wait,_ I thought, _That's where I remember her from! She used to work for my dad!_

_*Flashback*_

_I was about five and I heard my father yell. I went to see what was wrong and peeked through the door of his planning room. He slammed his fist on the table and screamed, "What do you mean, 'You couldn't follow through'?!"_

_A younger version of the girl answered, "They just had a child! I didn't want him to end up like me!"_

"_What is so wrong with who you are!?"_

"_My parents were murdered, and now I'm doing the same! I don't want to live like this!"_

"_Fine, I'll give you five minutes to run before I kill you like I did your parents."_

"_What?" She asked in disbelief._

"_That's right your mother and father died trying to protect you, and they died fighting me."_

"_No…no…"_

_She ran out of the room and I ran back to mine. I never saw her again._

_*Flashback End*_

"You okay?" She asked, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"In a way, I just did."

"How?"

"I know who you are."

"You were just asking who I was," She was quick to point out.

"I figured it out though, your name is Manon Fire, and you worked for Herobrine as an assassin. You found out years after it happened that your parents were killed by him so you left, and you haven't gone back to the Nether since."

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me," I said leaning back on to a nearby tree (forgot to mention, now we're in a taiga biome now).

"Why are you surprised? How could I recognize you?"

"And here I was thinking that my flaming hands were noticeable," I said dramatically waving around my right hand.

"No, it can't be… ConEmber?"

"Took you long enough Manon," I said.

She hugged me and I hugged back. Before she left we had a sort of brother-sister relationship. It felt good to see her again, "H-how did you get here? Did Noah come with you? Did your father follow you?"

She was shooting out questions at a word per second so I shushed her, "Sssssssshhhhhhh, take a deep breath and ask your questions slower."

She took a deep breath and reasked her first question, "How did you get here?"

"A few days ago for my sixteenth birthday, yes it has been nine years, my mom got me 10 obsidian blocks and a fire charge. I used those materials to make a portal, after that I found F.I. and the next morning my cousin, Emma."

"Did Noah come with you?" She asked.

I grinned because I always thought that she had a crush on my brother, "No, he isn't with me. He doesn't even know where I am, if Blaize didn't tell him yet."

"Why would Blaize not tell him you're here?"

"So you remember her but not me?" I said jokingly. She was not amused, "Because on my way out I accidentally broke her heart…"

"Oh…Well, did your father follow you through the portal?"

"No, I don't think so. Me leaving probably has him in a sour mood though."

"It's been fun catching up but I want you to meet my friends," She got up dusted the snow off of her and offered a hand. I smiled and took it. When I was up she led me over to the kid with the purple eyes, "ConEmber, this is my friend EndyTheeKidd."

He looked up at me and said, "Hey."

I said, "Hi, nice to meet you," and offered him my hand to shake.

He just looked at it then my grinning face and he smiled, "Nice to meet you to. I would like to shake hand, but unlike Manon here, I'm not fire proof."

"Oh, right," I said slightly embarrassed. I extinguished my hand and he shook it.

"You guys can get to know each other later. Con, you need to meet everyone else."

"Alright, alright," Endy said, "I just wanted to know a little bit more about your boyfriend."

"Um…She's not my girlfriend," I said, "If anything she's like an older sister to me."

"Yeah," Manon began, "I couldn't go out with ConEmber. It would just feel too weird."

"Alright then," Endy said. The tone of his voice said he still didn't believe us, "Just try not burn anyone."

Manon then led me over to a group of three people, two guys and one girl. The girl looked about thirteen, she was tan with dirty blond hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a forest green vest with a lime green thermal underneath, jeans, and some light brown boots. The older looking of the two boys seemed about my age. He had yellow skin (think Simpsons yellow) with red eyes and hair. He wore a tattered red t-shirt with a diagonal "KK" on it, red and orange checkered pants, a pair of sandals and a golden crown with an emerald in the front center of it. The younger looking of the two boys seemed like he was eleven. He had brown hair with blue eyes and the same skin color as the girl. He was wearing the same outfit as hers only it was blue and his boots were black. "Amber, Cyan, Kube, come over here and meet my old friend, ConEmber." They all walked towards us and Manon introduced them in turn, "That's Amber," She pointed at the girl, "That's her little brother, Cyan," She said pointing at the younger boy, "and this is KubeKing4556," She walked over and laid a hand on the yellow skinned boy.

"Call me, 'Kube,'" He said.

"Hi, I'm Cyan Spectrum Jr," Cyan said, or more precisely, screamed, "My sister won't talk much to people other than the ones she knows."

I grinned and looked at Amber, "If you don't talk to anyone other than the people you know, how will you meet new friends?"

Everyone was bewildered at my questioning of her. She answered quietly, "That's why I don't talk to people."

"Well, if you ever need someone to open up to, just give me a shout," She looked me up and down, then just walked back to where she was before.

"I like your system, no other stranger has ever gotten her to talk to them," Kube said, "She's most comfortable around Endy (hint hint)."

"There's still one more person I want you to meet," Manon said.

"Alright," I said, "Nice meeting you guys."

"Nice meeting you to," Kube said.

"I hope we can hang out more," Cyan said.

"So do I, see you."

Manon then led me to a place a little farther away from where we had set up camp, "Look," She said, "I know that you want everyone here to like you but this person is not going to."

"Why wouldn't they?" I ask

"Because she dislikes guys like you."

I stopped walking, "What do mean, 'Guys like me,'?" I said angrily.

"No, Con not like that. It's just…She can somehow sense who you are and she told me that she did."

"What did she say?"

"She said you were the one who would destroy or save all of the Overworld, the Aether, the Nether, and the End."

"Holy…" I sat on the ground, "W-who is she?"

"Her name is BlackRose1998, but she'll respond to Rose."

"Right, well now I need to talk to her."

"Alright, she's just a little bit farther," The Blaze-human said.

We walked over a mound of snow and I saw her for the first time. She looked about a year older than me. She had brown hair and blue eyes with slightly pale skin. She wore a green tunic, hat, and boots all with red trim. The hat and boots had bells on them. One thing that stood out to me was that she had pointed ears. I was about to ask why she was wearing an elf costume when she had pointed ears and Manon said, "She does this every Craftmas, she dresses up like an elf from Santa's work shop for a week starting a week before Craftmas."

Rose must have heard her because she turned around and asked, "So, who are you introducing me to?" When she saw me she froze in place.

"Um, Rose this is ConEmber," Manon got closer to her and whispered, "The one you said would kill or save us all."

"I can still hear you," I said.

Rose stuck out her hand and chuckled nervously, "It's nice to meet you, ConEmber. Sorry I…you know."

"Don't worry about it," I said as I shook her hand, "Lots of people here weren't exactly fond of me at first."

"Like who?" Rose asked.

"Like Manon before I introduced myself."

"Hey! It's been nine years!" Manon screamed.

"And how many people do you know have flaming hands?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll just leave you two to get to know each other," She said as she left.

Rose had a small fire pit set up and I figured she must be freezing because she was shivering. I lit the fire easily and sat next to it. She then sat on the other side, "Thanks," She said.

"No problem. So why do you think I'll save or destroy everything?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, "I had a vision of you and Herobrine fighting on a platform above a sea of lava, Notch knocked out next to you two. The two of you broke apart and Herobrine said, 'Come and join me, forget your friends, become a god and rule alongside me!' And that is as much as I saw," As she said the last sentence I was shocked. My father, a destroyer of universes?

"No, no, it can't be true."

"Look I know it's hard to accept but when the time comes you must kill your father."

I sighed and rubbed my face. Then I looked into the fire and I heard my father laughing maniacally

**Dis shiz is getting real. RUN! RUN, IT'S A FLOOD OF OC'S! Manon belongs to Daisy-is-Lazy! Cyan and Amber belong to Guineapig126. EndyTheeKidd belongs to EndyTheKid14. KubeKing4556 and BlackRose1998 belong to yours truly**


	7. Groups Come Together, Bandits get Beaten

**Sup people! Today the last of the OC's shall be introduced! Prepare for epic fight with greifers too! Let's do this!**

ConEmber's POV

F.I., Emma, and I told Manon, who apparently was the leader of this little group, we were heading to Vulcan's Forge and asked if they wanted to come with us. She responded with, "While I might decide a lot of stuff, the whole group decides where we go. I'll get Amber, if you guys get the rest."

"Sure, I'm guessing you'll have a vote," I said.

"Yes we are, see you in the center of camp 20 minutes."

"See you. Ok, Emma you get Cyan, F.I. you get Kube, and I'll get Rose and Endy," I said to my friends.

"Who's, 'Rose?'" Emma asked.

"Rose is the person that camped a little bit away from everyone."

"Ok then, any advice for handling Cyan?"

"Just don't agitate him, he's like all other boys his age."

So I went and got Rose first, I didn't want to give away her secret camp site. When I got there I think she was in her tent. "Hey, Rose," I said, "Manon asked me and my friends to gather everyone together."

"Alright," She said sleepily, "Be out in a minute."

When she did come out she was in a green tunic, a pair of tannish-white pants, a brown leather strap with a sword and shield on her back, was putting a green hat on and a brush was in her hand. "So, mind telling me why Manon is gathering us together?"

"I'll tell you on the way, we still need to get Endy," We started walking towards the others' campsite, "My friends and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us, Manon told us that she decides a lot of things, but who you travel with and where is voted on by the whole group."

"Oh, so you were wondering if everyone would want to go with you."

"Yes, we were, now we'll find out," As I finished saying that we ran into Endy.

"Oh, hey guys. Need something?" Endy said.

"Actually yeah," I said, "Manon wants everyone gathered together for a vote."

"What kind of vote?" Endy asked.

"ConEmber was wondering if our little group would like to go with him and his friends to Vulcan's Forge," Rose responded (awesome alliteration).

"Hm, ok. I already know what I'm deciding."

"Awesome, so let's go."

So we went to camp center and everyone was already there, "Now that we are all here, I would like all of the Minecraftians that are a part of this group to stand right in front of me," Endy, Amber, Cyan, Rose, and Kube all got in a little huddle in front of Manon, F.I., Emma, and I stayed off to the side.

"Alright everyone, ConEmber, Fire&Ice, and Emma Weiss have offered for us to join them on their way to Vulcan's Forge, I want all of us to decide whether or not to go. You know the procedure, iron for yes, coal for no," She stepped aside and we saw a box with five iron ingots on a table to the left and five pieces of coal on a table to the right, "As always I will remain neutral voting-wise so there is no tie." One by one everyone went up and put in either an iron or a coal. When the votes were counted there was only one vote against, "It looks like we're going with them," Manon said. A cheer went through the members of our group and theirs, "I want everyone packed and ready to go in half an hour."

Everyone dispersed and started to pack their things and after five minutes everyone but Rose was back at the center, "I'm going to go see what's wrong," I announce.

As I walk over there I hear a scream. _Rose! _I instantly think. I run to her campsite and I see five masked people raiding it. One of them is holding a sword to her throat and he sees me, "Hey guys, looks like one of her friends showed up," He told the other three. They all stop and look at me, then they start walking towards me drawing various weapons. I bring out my sword and face them. The biggest one was just a little taller than two blocks (two meters or about 6'2"). He was wearing a black trench coat and gray pants and shirt. He had an iron sword in one hand and he had an enchanted blaze rod in the other, "Is this a goody-goody we got here?" He said.

Then one with all black clothing including a leather jacket, and an enchanted obsidian sword said, "Looks like it does Wolf."

The last two, one of them was dressed like the guy with the obsidian sword and the other had a black jacket and crimson pants and was wearing white boots, went behind me and one spoke with a feminine voice, "Should we take care of him?"

"Let's," The leader, Wolf, said.

They all came at me at once and I jumped over the person on my left behind me and kicked her in the back, sending her into the guy with the obsidian sword. I looked at Wolf and saw a blaze rod coming at my face, it hit me and I staggered back a little bit. I swung my sword into reverse grip and slashed up. I felt the sword hit his hand and heard something drop. I then kicked him in the gut and turned toward the last one standing, she was swinging at me with an enchanted hoe. I blocked it and kicked her in the gut, she doubled over and I elbowed the back of her head and she was knocked out. Obsidian-sword and Girl #1 were both up as I was lunging at them, they moved in opposite directions at the last second. The girl tried to punch my sword arm (right arm) but I moved and once again sent her into the snow. The one with the obsidian sword went after me right after that and I blocked his strike moved his sword arm behind his back so he dropped it and shoved him on top of the girl. I grabbed his sword from the ground and looked at the one holding Rose and was surprised at what I saw. I saw the guy on the ground holding his stomach and Rose in a fighting position over him, "What the crud did you do?"

"Elbowed him in the gut, then I proceeded to kick him in the balls."

"Remind me not to make you angry," She grinned at that and the rest of the group came over to the campsite, Manon in the lead with weapons drawn, and when they saw the four people on the ground they were shocked, "What took you so freaking long?" I said.

"Well we just heard the noise of sword on sword and thought it might be you. Also, Cyan got stuck in some pricker bushes."

"Hey!" Cyan said, "They're tough to avoid!"

"We're all bigger than you and we avoided them," Emma said.

"Look," Manon said, "We can bicker later. We to tie these guys up"

And so we did tie them up with some rope and tied the other end to a tree

"What happened?" Manon asked

"Rose was here for more of it, so I'll let her explain what she can," I said.

"Well," She began, "I was packing, just you said to. Then these four come out of nowhere and that one," She says as she points at the guy she was standing over a little bit ago, "Grabbed me and held his sword to my throat, that's when I screamed. The other three started to raid my stuff and that's when ConEmber showed up. Could you explain the rest of this?"

I told them what happened and we unmasked the bandits

Wolf had dark grey eyes and dark purple hair that fell over his left eye when we took off his mask. Obsidian-sword had brown hair and his eyes were amber and purple. Girl #2 was still out cold and she had dark green eyes, coppery brown hair and pale skin. Girl #1 had black hair and purple eyes, her skin was about the same as Endy's. The guy who grabbed Rose had pale skin and purple eyes (so many people with purple eyes!).

"So," I asked, "Who are you?"

They weren't saying anything so I decided to try and make them more responsive. I held up my flaming hand and said, "Answer the question or this hand will brand you as an enemy of Minecraftians and mobs alike, no were left to run."

"Other Minecraftians never wanted us around anyway," Obsidian-sword said, "Most mobs hate all Minecraftians anyway."

"Not the kind of mobs I'm talking about. The ones I'm talking about are the mutants."

All of their eyes widened (except for Girl #2) and Obsidian-sword's eyes went from purple and amber to a green so dark it was almost black and he said, "N-no, you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. The mobs with enough power to defeat Herobrine and if I burn you, all of them will come after you. Trust me, you don't want that to happen."

"And how do we know you're not lying?" Wolf asked.

"Because of my eyes," I respond and lift my sunglasses. They all look, shocked, at my glowing white eyes, "Now start talking," I say as I put my sunglasses back on my nose.

**All of the bandits are OC's. Obsidian-sword (not his real name) belongs to Skull Raiser. Wolf belongs to wolfstar. Girl #1 (not her real name) belongs to Irisa0815. Girl #2 (not her real name) belongs to DepressedShadowStars. The guy who grabbed Rose (not his real name) belongs to PokeDigiBrawler.**


	8. Bar Fights and Murder Cults

**Hey everybody what's up? Is it sad that I put up these chapters faster than my girlfriend can read them? Don't answer that. In this chapter ConEmber and friends FINALLY get to Vulcan's Forge. Hoo-rah! And we learn the bandits names, the writers who submitted them already know who they are but the rest of you don't. Happy New Year by the way, let's get going. **

"Since you probably know my name already," Wolf said, "I guess I'll tell you our names. The guy with obsidian sword is Skull Raiser, the girl you knocked out is Shadic, the other girl is Rena, and the guy your friend took down is Alex."

"So what are we going to do with them?" Kube asked.

"We're taking them with us," I said.

"What?!" Everyone (except Shadic) said in unison.

Shadic then woke up, looked at the rope and said, "What did I miss?"

"You missed almost all of your group getting their butts kicked by one guy, and that one was kicked in the balls by someone else," Cyan said.

"That sums it up kid," Endy said.

"Back to the problem at hand," Manon said, "Why should we take them with us?"

"We leave them here tied up they're dead by morning," I said, "We leave them here untied they're going to attack more people, we kill them we're no better than griefers. We take them with us, tied up and disarmed they can't escape or hurt anyone else."

"You gotta admit," Kube said, "It seems like the best solution."

"I still don't like it," Manon said.

"It's the best solution," I respond.

"So we'll vote," Kube said, "Those who think this is best say, 'Ay!'"

"Ay!" Rose, Cyan, Endy, Emma, F.I., Kube and I said.

"Those who don't say 'Nay!'" Manon said.

Amber and Manon said, "Nay!"

"It looks like they're coming with," I said and smiled. I went over and untied the rope from the tree. Then I sensed something, something I hadn't sensed since I was in the Nether, "Rose, duck!"

She did and an arrow flew over her head. F.I. shot an arrow in the direction it had come from and I heard a girl cry out. I ran over to where his arrow would have been and guess who I found on the ground.

"Hey ConEmber, next time tell your friend not to shoot me," Blaize said.

I helped her up and over to the group, "Who is she?" Rose asked.

"She's Blaize, mine and ConEmber's friend for four years. Now help us get this arrow out of her leg!"

"Endy, Kube hold down the legs!" I said, "F.I. grab her right arm, Manon the left! Alright Blaize, this isn't going to hurt a bit."

"Just hurry up!"

I yanked out the arrow and she screamed, "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!"

"No," I corrected while catalyzing her wound, "I said it wouldn't hurt a bit, that hurt a lot."

"You and your loop-holes," Kube said.

"We need to take her with us too?" Cyan asked.

"Yes," I said, "We do. Anyone here have a horse and possibly a sleigh."

Everyone looked at Rose, "Alright fine, I'll call her." She then brought out an ocarina and played a three noted melody and put it away, "It'll take a little while for her to get here," She stated.

I was confused, "Who's 'her?'"

Cyan answered me, "'Her' is Rose's horse, Calimere. That song summons him from wherever she is, but she has to run here."

"Huh, that sounds familiar for some reason," I said, "Well whatever it is we still need to build a sleigh for our injured friend and prisoners."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Manon asked.

"Yeah it'll end up fine," I said, "Just keep the bandits separated from Blaize"

"Alright, if you're sure," Manon said.

"Everyone, we need wood. And a lot of it, start punching or chopping," With that everyone got to work and we each got about 16 logs each and I got 2 branches for skis. We put most of the sleigh together and Rose's horse showed up, complete with saddle.

As we put on the final pieces Kube said, "How are we going to hook up Calimere to the sleigh?"

I pulled out the two branches and a plank of wood, "Anyone got more rope?" I said. Luckily, Amber did and she gave it to me. I tied the branches to the plank and the sleigh. I helped Blaize over to the sleigh and Manon shoved our prisoners on it.

"We're getting rid of them at Vulcan's Forge," Rose said.

"Gladly," I responded.

After everyone was on the sleigh Rose whipped the reins and we were off.

*Skip 3 hours of travel because it's boring*

"Alright I see the town," I said. Everyone but F.I. and Emma were confused.

"He can sense the heat of other things from far away," Emma said.

"Yeah, he actually sensed you guys a kiloblock away," F.I. added.

"You've improved," Manon said.

"Thank you. Rose let me take the reins for a while I'll get us to the town," I said.

"Alright, don't push her to hard," Rose said.

"Don't worry about Calimere, I know what I'm doing," I responded

She walked back and sat down, considering she was almost killed about three hours ago it's understandable. After another twenty minutes of travel we were in the town. We tied the sleigh with Calimere outside an Inn made out of cobblestone. The sign said it was the, "Stone Leon Inn." I said I'd find some way to pay for it since it was originally my idea for us to go to Vulcan's Forge.

"So," Endy said, "Now that we're here, I've heard this inn serves great steak," With that we all went down to eat some dinner.

While we were eating a villager walked up to us, "Hello, my name is Blood Stone and I am the current president of the, 'Kill BobcatIndian Club,' would you like to join," He said with a smile.

"That depends," I said, "What did this, 'BobcatIndian,' do to anyone?"

"He stole a sword from my friend and slayed members of my club. He is also the child of the Wither and the Enderdragon."

"He probably bought the sword and you're just too stubborn to admit it and he was probably defending himself against your, 'club members,' and what's so bad about having those mobs for parents?" I told him, "So I won't join your club. Anyone else want to?"

Everyone in our group shook their head.

"Fine then. But know this, if you don't shun him when you see him you will become the targets of my club too."

"We have diamond and obsidian weapons, do you really think you can take us on?" Amber said.

"Hmph," He huffed and walked out of the inn.

After we had finished a boy walked in and he was about 2 years younger than me. He was a gray skeleton dragon person, he had black eyes. He wore a Native American head band on (with the feathers) and a brown leather loin cloth. He went over to the bar and I saw he had an iron sword on him. He looked familiar, the same way Manon had, "Excuse me for a moment guys," I said and got up. I walked over to the seat next to him and said, "One glass of, 'Fuego León,' please," The bar tender came back with my beverage.

"What do you want?" The boy said angrily.

"Me?" I said coyly, "I'm just here for a quick drink before I leave for an adventure."

"Don't give me that crap," The boy said, "I saw you over there with your friends. If you really were leaving for an adventure than you would stay over with them."

"Well your right about a lot of that," I said to him, "Those are my friends and I do want to ask you a question."

"Which is?" He asked.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

His eyes immediately got wider, "I know who put you up to this. It was Blood Stone, wasn't it?"

"What?" I questioned, "I met Blood Stone earlier and he seemed like a butt-hole."

"Don't try to fool me," He got up and backed away, "This always happens, I try to go out and I run into his stupid, 'Kill Me,' club. Now I end this," He drew his sword.

"Whoa," I said as I got up, "Easy there buddy. I don't want to kill or fight you."

"That's what they said before," He said, "And then they tried to kill me in my sleep," He lunged.

I dodged and sent him into the bar. He got up quickly and swung at me. I jumped back and hit him in the ribs (he's a humanoid wither dragon remember) and he staggered backwards. I tried to knock him out but he rolled out of the way. By this time my friends were noticing and coming to help me, "Stand back, he's a little crazy," After I said that he tackled me. He was on top of me and raised his sword, "I'm crazy, huh? Could a crazy person take down a warrior with a diamond sword?!"

I grinned, "Down, not out," With that I grabbed the inside of his ribcage and flung him over my head. He hit the wall and slid down. I got up and he once again rushed at me. I shot a fire ball at him figuring the fire wouldn't hurt him but the explosion it caused would. It did, he flew back up against the wall. Kube and F.I. held him by the arms, luckily the explosion caused him to drop his sword, "Fine, if I'm going to die I'm glad I went down kicking."

"Dude, how many times do I have to say this: I don't want to kill you," I said, "If I did you'd be in pieces on the floor by now."

"Yeah right," The boy said, "There are only a few people in the world who have killed a wither skeleton. No one has ever gone up against a wither dragon and won."

"They say the same about Herobrine but guess who did that too?" I told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Uncle Hero is dead."

"I didn't say I killed him, I just said I won against him."

"Wait…ConEmber?"

"Glad you finally came around buddy," I said as I clapped him on the shoulder.

**YAY! Family reunion! In case you didn't know, in my version of Minecraft, the Wither is the oldest brother in the Herobrine/Notch family. BobcatIndian and Blood Stone both belong to me. My cousin came up with Bobcat's backstory and the "Kill BobcatIndian Club." I make no joke he did. Hey Blaize! You're out of the apparently boring waiting room. You happy now? Also if you know how to animate this story please PM me and I'll tell you how! Anyway, thanks for reading and happy New Year!**


	9. A Village Burns and I Make a Bird

**Hey guys, what's up? This is ConEmber signing in! Did I just steal my own YouTube intro? Yes I did. Why am I still talking? The world may never know. This intro has too few exclamation points! Let's start chapter nine!**

After my little bar brawl (awesome alliteration) with Bobcat we dropped the bandits off at the town jail stating that they had tried to rob and/or kill one of our group. The guards said they would take care of it. Then we went to a healer to see what could/couldn't be done for Blaize's leg.

"It seems she took an arrow to the mid-thigh (you thought I was going to say arrow to the knee). How did this happen?"

"Well you see," I began, "She shot an arrow at my friend mistaking my friend for a bandit, and was shot by my other friend who mistook her for a bandit."

"Ah, I see," The healer woman stated, "Well it really shouldn't take much longer to heal completely. Luckily the arrow missed all of the tendons, bones, and major blood vessels."

"That's great news!" Blaize exclaimed.

"However, just to be safe I'm going to give her a healing and regeneration potion. She will take the healing now and the regeneration tomorrow, just let me go get them," The healer lady went into the back to get the potions.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I put my hand on her mouth and she seemed a little shocked, "Please never do that again."

"Buh wha?" I took my hand of her mouth and she said, "But I hate the taste of healing potions!"

"Then it's not very lucky you shot at one of my friends now is it?"

That's when the lady came back, "Here you are, one regen and one healing. That will be two coal."

"Uh, anyone got any coal?" I asked.

Thank Uncle Notch that Bobcat did, "Here you go, thanks," He said.

With that we walked out of the Healer's house (awesome alliteration again), "Blaize you have to take this," I said holding out my hand to Bobcat. He gave me the healing potion.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Don't be such a baby," I said. Then a thought came to my head, "Tell you what, you drink this and I'll personally get you eight cookies."

That got her attention, "Cookies?"

"Yup, chocolate chip. Your favorite."

"Alright, give it here," She downed the potion in 3 seconds, "Now go get me my cookies."

"Okay," I went over to a stand in the market place and purchased eight cookies. "Here you go," I said as I tossed her the bag of cookies.

She gasped and ate all them in the same amount of time it took her to drink the potion, "No more?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No, no more."

"Aw," She wined

We went back to the Inn to gather our things. Bobcat and I were the first ones done because each of us only had the clothes we were wearing and a sword. F.I. and Emma had already left after my little "encounter" with Bobcat

"So," Bobcat asked, "How has the Nether been since I left."

"The ghasts seem to be well under control, I think that my dad has gone soft. When I went in for my Rites of Passage I took him down really quickly."

"Weird, I thought he was just as powerful as he ever was, if not more."

"Why is that?"

"He attacked a village the other day and by the time I got there everyone was dead. All of the buildings were burned down to their foundations. And there was a note left for you, I didn't open it. I was hoping to give it to you sooner but I didn't recognize you." He reached into his belt and pulled out a scroll with the symbol of my father on it, crossed diamond swords with fire behind them.

I opened it and it said, "ConEmber, if you don't return to the Nether or come to face me by the time three villages have been burned you will be declared a traitor and an enemy of Herobrine. All mobs will have the right to kill you on sight. This is village number one. The next is the home of the golden thread and amethyst amulet. Hope you figure out the riddle soon. Herobrine."

"Home of the golden thread and amethyst amulet…" I whispered.

"Alright we're all ready to go," Manon said, "Back on the road to Silversville."

"No," I said.

"What?" The rest of the group said.

"Bobcat found a note for me at the site of a village attack. It's from Herobrine, and it says that if I don't face him by the time he burns three villages I will be declared a traitor and an enemy of Herobrine. All mobs will be allowed to kill me on sight. He gave a hint to where he will strike next, "Home of the golden thread and amethyst amulet."

"That's got to be Budder City," Kube said, "It's the capital city of the Sky Army and is the home of SkythekidRS. Who just so happens to have an amethyst amulet on a golden chain."

"Great," I said, "Where is it?"

"About twenty kiloblocks to the south east. We won't make it in time unless we get more than one horse."

"You guys won't," I said, "Me and Bobcat will. He can fly faster than a horse and I can use my pyromancing abilities to keep up with him."

"No way," Rose said, "Even though that's one of the most heavily guarded cities in all the Overworld, there isn't a chance it can stand an assault from Herobrine. You two won't make much difference."

"We will," I said, "I'm the only one who has ever beaten Herobrine in straight combat and Bobcat is the only Wither Dragon ever. No one would expect us to join the fray."

"They also wouldn't expect you to be on their side," Blaize said, "No offense or anything but Bobcat doesn't exactly look like the most trust worthy thing ever."

"Same thing with you Con," Manon said, "Someone flying no colors, with flaming hands and white eyes? They would trust a zombie before you."

"Fine," I said, "How many people can you carry Bobcat?"

"Two without too much effort, why?"

"I have struck genius," I said, "Alright so Rose and Kube will ride on Calimere, Manon and Endy will go with Bobcat, Amber, Cyan you two are coming with me."

"How will you get us there smart one?" Amber asked.

"Little trick called, 'Flame Solidification.'"

Endy did a spit take and Bobcat just had a smirk on his face.

"Alright, with that decided let's get moving," I ordered.

We all rushed outside and Bobcat took off with Manon and Endy in his arms. Kube and Rose were working on unharnessing Calimere and then I tried something I hadn't done in a long time. I made flame in the shape of a phoenix, I said this spell, "Tulit de igne inferni, et auri, ut benethen." The fire then turned it into a golden bird.

"Thank goodness that worked," I whispered.

"What?" Cyan asked.

"Nothing, get on," As I said that the fire bird put down its wing as if inviting us on.

We did and took off. I could tell Cyan was having a good time but Amber looked like she was about to puke after about 10 minutes. I asked her, "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," She responded, "Just a little nauseas."

"Alright, you feel like you need to throw up just go over to the edge."

"Kay."

As we neared Budder City's location I could tell something wasn't right. When we got about two hundred blocks away Budder City shot at us with giant golden bolts. I maneuvered the fire bird to dodge and I did but more came. I stood on the fire bird's back and shot fire balls at five blots and hit all but one. That one was about to hit Cyan but I dove and caught it. I decided to set the bird down right then.

"Hold on!" I screamed to the Spectrum siblings (awesome alliteration for a third time this chapter).

I made the fire bird dive straight toward the ground. I pulled up at the last second and slowed down then landed it.

"Off! Now!"

They got off and I jumped off as I turned the fire bird back into fire.

"Hurry, we probably have about twenty minutes before they send out parties to search for the fire bird."

We ran through the forest toward Budder City. I looked up and saw Bobcat overhead. Glad he made it. I looked ahead and saw the gate of the Sky Amy's capital.

"Come on guys, almost there," I said.

"Yes, almost," A voice said. A voice I knew all too well.

I stopped and turned around, drawing my sword. The figure I saw was Herobrine, "Hello, son."

**Cliffhanger of doom strikes again! Muhahahahahahahahahaha! Happy New Year everyone! First chapter of 2014! Whoot whoot! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Herobrine Humbles Him

**Sup people, my name's ConEmber and I shoot fire balls. This chapter involves a…Butt-kicking. You'll just have to read and find out more. Oh! And before I forget, you guys should look at the pole I put on my profile. It asks what I should do after this is done, which is really far away. I also have a special for this chapter and this chapter only! I will be accepting OC's once again, BUT only until chapter 11. Let's get this started!**

I look at him and I see the anger plain on his face, "You left us," He stormed up to me, "You left and now everyone in that village is dead, and now it's your fault they're all dead!"

"No it isn't."

"What?"

"I said, 'No it isn't.'"

He smacked me to the ground and screamed, "Don't talk back to me you ungrateful *******, I gave you everything and you ran out on your family!"

"Don't hurt him!" Cyan yelled as he ran at my father. Herobrine just flicked his wrist and Cyan went flying into a tree and slumped over.

"Cyan!" Amber yelled and ran over to him. She kneeled over him and I saw relief flood into her, "You are VERY lucky he's alive."

"Thank you for telling me," Herobrine said and walked in their direction.

"Hey!" I screamed as I got up, "Your fight is with me!"

"Be patient you'll get your turn, pathetic whelp."

I rushed at him and swung my sword. He teleported out of the way and said, "Well, someone doesn't want to wait." I was then sent to the ground by a kick and I swung backwards. He was gone again. Repeat that twice and you have a good idea how the fight went for 10 minutes. The third time I finally tried to use my thermal vision. He was coming at me from behind again and I rolled to the left. When I came up I shot a fire ball at where he was. He teleported once again, "This is getting old dad. How about you fight me like a real man? Or are you scared?"

"Please. As if a miserable excuse for a Netherborne like you would scare me."

"Then fight me. No magic, no weapons," As I said that I tossed my sword to the side.

"That proves you cannot face me."

"How?"

"You threw away your only weapon," As he said that something slammed me into a tree and I felt a blade on my throat. "You are not worthy to be called-" He was cut off by a cry of, "FIRE!"

About 50 arrows all aimed at Herobrine flew and he stopped them midair, "Your luck has held ConEmber, next time it shall not."

He teleported away and I collapsed onto my hands and knees gasping for air. I heard a voice say, "Jason, Ty, go help the girl with the kid. Jerome, you help me with this guy."

Two guys helped me up and the same voice said from my right, "Hey, you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I-I think so."

A voice on my left said, "That's good, not many people can fight Herobrine and last four seconds."

"Thanks for helping but I need to speak with Sky," I said as I opened my eyes. Two guys, who I have to assume are Ty and Jason, were helping Amber with Cyan. One was in a light blue space suit that had a jet pack and an orange visor. The other was wearing a white shirt, grey pants, black shoes with purple laces, and a pair of black headphones with green squares in the middle of the ear phones. I looked to my left and I see a very furry face looking back at me. I look to my right and I see a guy who looked like twenty-one with long brown hair and sunglasses. I looked down again and I saw an amethyst amulet on a golden chain around sunglasses guy's neck.

"Well it's a good thing I found you," Sunglasses-guy said, "What you need to talk about will have to wait. Your back is bleeding a lot."

"Weird, I don't fe- AAAGGH!" A wave of pain washed over me and I blacked out.

I saw just blackness, nothing but what I was standing on

"Well, took you long enough," Herobrine said behind me.

I turned and looked at my father, "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to tell you something."

"I won't listen to anything you have to say."

"Not even a warning about a coming assault."

"What?"

He grinned, "You solved the first riddle but you still are too late.

My armies come and they are eight.

This stronghold will burn

Then it will be the final villages turn.

It will go like the rest,

Though it is home to the best.

Solve this riddle faster, son. Maybe next time you'll save them."

As he said that the dream faded out.

I come back to the real world, and I'm in an infirmary of some kind on a hospital bed. There was a guy in a purple hat and a gray mage cloak that had a red creeper face on the front. He had brown eyes and I couldn't see his hair. "Hey," I said, my voice scratchy, "Where am I? Who are you?"

He smiled and said, "You're in the Sky Army Infirmary in Budder City. I'm Seto Sorcerer, call me Seto."

"What?" I look down and I see that my shirt was gone and there were bandages around my chest and stomach, "I need to talk to whoever's in charge," I tried to get up and off the hospital bed, but Seto pushed me back down.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. Not in your condition."

"Then get the Mayor or Governor or whoever runs this place and tell them that there are eight mob armies heading here right now!"

"Woah there, look I think you're hallucinating. Budder City's look outs would've seen an army hours ago, one couldn't get close undetected. Let alone eight."

"Fine don't listen, I'll tell them myself," I said as I shoved him back toward where he was when I woke up.

I walked out of the infirmary and walked through the hall toward the closest door to the outside. A fuzzy dude in a suit, Headphones, and Spacesuit were all waiting by that door. I didn't care, I could take them all even now.

"Guys, grab him!" I heard Seto scream.

They all came at me. I jumped over them and Fuzzy collided with Seto and I then smashed Headphones' and Spacesuit's faces together. That took care of two but the others were still conscious. Fuzzy came at me and tried to punch me in the face. I grabbed his fist and punched him to the ground. Now only Seto was left, I turned and I saw him running toward the alarm. He pulled it.

"Crap," I said and ran out the door. I ran towards the biggest building which I assumed would be city hall.

I went in and asked the receptionist, "Where's the person in charge?"

"Down the hall to the left and up the first staircase on your right, it's the fifth door on your left. Can't miss it."

"Thanks."

I started running the way she told me and as I went into the hall I hear her say, "Wait, where's your shirt?!"

I keep running until I see the staircase she told me about. I went up that as quickly as I could. I looked down the hall and saw a pair of big doors opening and Amber coming out with Sunglasses. I smiled and I ran past them. I ran past them and into the office. It was empty.

"Hey there," Sunglasses said, "Um…why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Because Seto took the only one I had off me and I didn't bother to find it."

"Well if you're looking for Sky," Amber said, "He's right here."

"What do you-Wait…No."

"Yup," Sunglasses said, "That's me, Sky Goldberg (the irony), at your service." He bowed after he said that.

"Listen, eight mob armies are on their way here right now. And I think they're coming for you, my friends, and me."

"Alright," He said and walked over to a microphone, "All Sky Army personnel prepare for an assault the likes of which we have never seen. Eight mob armies at once. Close the gate. And would all Minecraftians, hybrids, baccas, and animorphs who are familiar with the name, 'ConEmber,' please come to City Hall."

"Handy."

"Not always. Seeing as how you didn't have Seto with you, he didn't clear you for doing anything strenuous."

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head and smiled nervously, "He kind of pulled the alarm on me."

"Sounds like him, so him, Jerome, Ty, and Jason should be here in about 45 seconds."

And they were, Fuzzy, Headphones, and Spacesuit were all at the door with what looked like tranc dart guns. They aimed and shot at me. I ducked under the desk in Sky's office, "Could you tell them to not shoot those at me?"

"Guys," Sky said, "Don't shoot him with the dart guns. He hasn't shown any signs of madness other than being shirtless."

"Wait," Fuzzy said to Seto, "You mean to tell me that we got beat up by someone who is supposed to be almost mortally wounded?"

"Yeah," I said getting out from under the desk, "The key word there is, 'almost.'"

"But how did you heal so quickly?" Seto asked.

"It's in my DNA, most people would've died but I'm not most people," I explained, "Now mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh, uh," Fuzzy started, "I'm JeromeASF, this is TrueMU but he likes to be called Jason," He said gesturing to Spacesuit, "And this is Deadlox and he likes to be called Ty," He said and gestured to headphones.

"Hey," Sky said, "Remember that little thing we made a while ago, hashtag Ty's-"

"Shut up about that," Ty said, "This guy doesn't need to know!"

"You mean hashtag Ty's foot?" Kube asked as he walked through the door with Rose. When Rose saw I didn't have a shirt on she blushed and looked at the ground.

"Alright, now all we need is Bobcat, Endy, and Manon," Then, as if on cue, I heard something hit the window. I turned around and it was all three of the people (used loosely) I just named, "Hey, Sky. Do these windows open?" I asked.

He nodded and went to open them. He opened them toward the room and Bobcat, Endy, and Manon came in.

"Now," Sky said, "Who's trying to kill all of us?"

"Herobrine," I said.

"May Notch help us," Sky said.

An alarm went off and a voice on the intercom said, "Armies of hostile mobs inbound, code double x. I repeat, code double x."

"What is 'code double x'?" I said.

"There are mutants in those armies' ranks," Sky said.

**Cliffhanger again! And in case you were wondering how all of these words are spelled correctly, I type these in Microsoft word before I put them on fanfiction. Don't forget about the special. I am accepting more OC's until chapter 11. This will be a every tenth chapter thing so prepare for all of them. **


	11. Siege of Budder City

**Hey guys, this is ConEmber signing in. Today we have the plans for war and the first battle of said war. So let's not just stand around, let's fight.**

"Jerome," Sky said, "Get the rest of Team Crafted to the war room. Now."

"Yes sir," Jerome said and rushed out.

"ConEmber, I don't know who you are but if you're able to stand up against Herobrine," Sky said, "I want you on my side. You're coming too."

He started out and I followed him to the war room. It had an iron door and inside was a scale model of the city with holograms of the armies outside advancing on it. There was a creeper army, zombie army, spider army, witch army, a skeleton army, a slime army, a silver fish army, and a blaze army. I saw mixed in with the creeper and zombie armies some mutants (yeah I know that there is the mutant skeleton and a mutant enderman). "First off," Sky said, "How did they get so close so stealthily?"

"The mobs were under the cover of trees," Jason said, "The zombies and creepers would not have been seen there. The rest of the mobs got here with them and keeping a low profile. All of the scouts we've sent out have either been killed or disappeared."

"Wonderful," Sky said, "From the looks of this we will still need another army. Anyone know where Ant is?"

"He's taken leave and went to Silversville," A guy with short black hair, with light skin. He was wearing an all-black suit with a blue under shirt.

"Great, we'll either need to surrender or retreat," Sky said.

"No you won't," I said, "My friends and I can take down at least half of one of those armies on our own, with the Sky Army we can beat them!"

"No we can't," Sky said, "I appreciate your optimism Con, but it just won't happen."

"It might," Jason said.

"How?" A mudkip in a suit asked.

"Sky, do you remember Project: Sure Shot?" Jason asked.

"What, is it done?" Sky asked

"It just needs a field test, and what a better place for it?"

"Alright. Con, if your group is as powerful as you say it is then grab your best fighter and go to the armory. My two best recruits will take you there."

He spoke into a communicator and said, "Get Drago and Victor down to the west barracks now!"

I go to where me and my friends are staying while we're here and go in, "Bobcat come with me, now." My voice showed this was serious. He got up and followed me out.

"Dude what's going on?" Bobcat asked.

"Well," An almost reptilian voice said, "About eight armies of different mobs are going to lay waste to the city and I'm just guessing you're the guys who think they can fix it."

I look toward the voice and I saw a guy about my age (16) with brown hair covering one eye and the other is blue. He was wearing full golden armor, his helmet had holes for two horns. "I got orders to escort you to the armory. They should've told me my little brother was here," He went over and hugged Bobcat.

"I'm glad to see you too, Drago" Bobcat said, "But from what ConEmber said there were supposed to be two guys here."

"He'll be here in a second," Drago said.

As he said that a guy that looked 18 came over in black shoes, shirt and hat, with navy blue pants and eyes, black hair, and a sword sheathe.

"Hey, are you ConEmber?" He asked me.

"Um, yes."

"Great, I'm Victor. Drago and I are supposed to escort you to the armory then join you on the front."

"Alright, so lead my cousin and me to the armory."

"We got to go quick," Drago said, "Mobs don't usually wage siege."

We all ran to the armory, which was a big hangar with lots of weapons and armor in it. I saw Jason and ran over to him, the others following, "So what was it you were talking about with Sky?"

"The weapons you're going to use against these mob armies. The Gun Arms."

"The what?" I said.

"The gun arms, I have for variations right now so you'll have to decide who gets what. Follow me," After he said that he started walking toward the back of the armory. When we got to a blank spot on the wall Jason said, "Sure shots shoot farthest," And four racks came up each holding a different arm gun. Jason reached for one and said, "This one is the redstone full-auto," He was holding a black gun with red highlights and put it back on the rack, "This is the zombie horde shot gun," He said grabbing a black double barrel sawed off shotgun with green sights, "This is the ender rifle," He said as he picked up a gray gun with an ender eye scope and spikes on the back, "Finally this is the lapis launcher," He said as he grabbed a gun that looked similar to the redstone full-auto, but with blue highlights instead of red, "Take your pick."

"Lapis launcher is mine," Drago said.

"All right, I'll take the shot gun," I said.

"I'll have the ender rifle," Bobcat said.

"That leaves me with the red stone full auto," Victor said.

"The plan is," Jason began, "Team Crafted, the Sky Army and ConEmber's group will all go out there. You guys will have to go up against the mutants, and I suggest you use your guns and your swords."

"Got it," I said and put the shot gun on my left arm to keep my right hand free, "But how are we going to repel them?"

"We most likely won't," Drago said, "We'll probably have to kill all of them."

**The good fight has commenced. The guns I'm talking about are from the redstone handguns mod so go check that out and I'll write you later, check out my new pokemon fic called Journey and tell me if I should continue or not.**


	12. The Battle Commences

**Sup guys, this is ConEmber signing in and today I will make the Sky Army fight eight armies of mobs. This is going to be good. And we got some guns.**

Sky ordered the gates of the city closed and told the archers to keep the mobs at bay for as long as they could. Personally I think he was wasting his time, the mobs could outwait any Minecraftian, and the blazes could fly over the wall and let the rest of the mobs in. I went looking for Sky to tell him that, but I couldn't find him. I asked a recruit where he was, "Hey, you. Where's Sky?"

"I don't know," The recruit said, "You could try the armory or town hall."

"Thanks," And I head off to the war room in town hall.

When I go in I see Sky, the mudkip from earlier, Jerome, and a guy with brown hair in a red and black checkered hoodie.

"Hello Con," Sky said, "Let me guess, you're here to tell me what's wrong with my strategy?"

"Um, how did you know that?"

"Because we came to do the exact same thing," the mudkip said, "Name's Quentin by the way."

"Sky, why aren't we just going out there and knocking some heads?" The guy in the hoodie asked.

"Mitch, do you honestly think that this army could take on eight of its own size?"

"I don't think, I know," Mitch said.

"And you have me and my friends here too," I said, "Bobcat and I could easily take down at least half of one of the armies on our own."

"We also have quite a few Hunger Games champions in the army," Jerome said, "They can handle just as many mobs as we can."

Sky sighed, "You want to know why I ordered Budder City to go into lockdown?"

"Little bit, yes," I said.

"It was because I know who's leading these armies, and it isn't Herobrine."

"Who else has power over that many mobs?" Jerome asked

"Herobrine's children, the Netherborne," I said and leaned forward onto the planning table.

"Yes, which either means Herobrine has more than one kid, or Noah is commanding them," Sky said remorsefully.

"Noah's not leading them, he can't be," Quentin said.

"You're right," I said, "He can't."

"And how would you know," Sky said bitterly.

"Herobrine does have more children, and Noah wouldn't turn his back on you guys," I said.

"How do you even know Noah?" Mitch asked.

I sighed, "I can't tell you."

"And why the Nether not?!" Sky said.

"If I did, you wouldn't trust me. And you need to," I said

"Why wouldn't we trust you, huh? Are you the one who led them here? Are you the one behind this whole attack?" Jerome said.

"Look, I'm everyone in this city's best shot at staying alive! You accusing me of trying to kill everyone doesn't exactly make me eager to save everyone!" I yelled.

"Oh, right," Jerome said, "Because you're just the best fighter ever. That's rich. I could take you down in seconds."

"I seem to remember that I took down you, Ty, and Jason in less time than it takes to tell you," I said back.

"Fine then, if you're such a great warrior, go and save the city yourself!" Jerome yelled.

"Maybe I will!" I said and walked out of the room seething with rage. I need to let my anger out on something, luckily there are millions of punching bags right outside the city gates.

_20 minutes later_

I was on top of the wall and what I saw was underwhelming. I expected there to be so many blazes that their smoke would look like a forest burning. So many zombies and creepers that it looked like the grass was moving. So many- you get the idea.

I jumped off of the wall and the fight began. As I got close to the ground I used my fire powers to slow my fall. When I hit the ground I took out my sword and shot gun. I saw that the zombie hordes were coming after me and I rushed to greet them. I slashed through them like a hot knife through butter (perfect analogy). None of them could even get close without being cut to shreds. The best part was that this gave me a lot of ammo for my gun. Almost all the mobs were now coming to where I was. 8,000,000 versus me? No problem, or so I thought.

Everything started to go wrong when the mutants got to me. The mutant zombie tried to slam his fist down on me so I rolled to the right. Unfortunately that is also where a mutant creeper happened to be. He knocked me back with one of the small one's explosions. I was down and trying to get back up when a mutant zombie stepped on my back and started to crush me, just when I was about to black out from the pain I heard a voice say, "Get off my brother!"

I woke up once again in the Budder City infirmary. Someone was sitting in a chair next to my cot, "Noah?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living," My brother said smiling.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Noah asked.

"Um," I closed my eyes to concentrate, "I remember I was going to get crushed by a mutant zombie, then I heard a voice scream something," I said as I opened my eyes.

"Well that voice was me, I heard what Dad was going to do to you. When I did I ran as fast as I could to get here."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Eight mob armies all numbering just over a million? You wouldn't be able to resist," We laughed and he continued, "After you were knocked out I knocked the mutant off of you, grabbed you and ran for the city."

"How did you get in? The gate was still closed when I blacked out."

"I'm not keeping my heritage a secret from Team Crafted, I teleported in."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 15 hours, your friends came in to see you and I told them you were fine and needed your rest. One of them needed more convincing than the others, the girl in the green tunic."

"Rose?"

"Is that what her name is? Yeah I had to tell her that no mobs would get you while I was here."

I smiled and leaned back on my pillow.

"You like her don't you?" He said.

I could feel myself blushing as I said, "She's just a friend and a good fighter."

"Then why are you blushing?" Noah asked.

"How would you react if someone asked you if you like one of your friends?"

"Probably the same way. So I saw some familiar faces in the group. It was good to see Manon and Bobcat again."

"Sorry to get onto this subject but if you aren't leading the armies then who is?"

"Sora is, Dad gave him the option to conquer Budder City for his Rites of Passage."

**Reaction in 3…2…1…LE GASP! Sora is leading the armies of mobs! Oh and looky here, another cliffhanger of doom. Anyways, thanks for reading, and to Farla, Shut up about grammar, I use it good!**


	13. Holy Ball Sacks! He Is Broken

**Hey guys, what's up? This is ConEmber signing in, and today I bring you the epic showdown of Sky Army vs. the Mob Armies. Considering ConEmber took down a lot of zombies last time the army count is probably around 7 1/2. Let's get this started.**

"What?" I asked my brother.

"Sora is leading all of those mobs out there," Noah said, "He'll be waiting out all of the other great generals after he conquers Budder City."

"Then we better make sure he doesn't win here," I said trying to get off of my cot. Noah pushed me back down.

"Not we, me," Noah said, "You're in no condition to walk, let alone fight."

"What are you talking about? I feel fine," I said.

"That's because Seto injected you with pain killers," Noah responded, "They're going to wear off soon."

"You know that I'm a fast healer, how wouldn't I be okay by now?"

"That mutant zombie broke three of your ribs, your right leg and your left arm was barely saved by your shot gun. You tell me if all of that won't take a while."

I just noticed the casts on my leg and arm. My chest felt fine. I was about to tell Noah that when I felt a huge amount of pain, "Ngh!"

"Con, you ok?" Noah said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, my voice filled with the pain I felt, "I'm fine, just a little sore is all."

"The pain killers wore off didn't they?"

"Yep," I said strained.

"So just lay down and rest," Noah said, "I'll handle Sora."

"Fine," I said as I layed down, "Just make sure I can get my hands on our little brother."

"I will," Noah said. There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Rose came in, "Is he awake yet?" She said not being able to see my eyes through my sun glasses

"Yeah, I'm awake," I said, "I'm going to be out of commission for a few days if that. Noah's going to handle the armies."

"Alone?" She asked and turned to Noah.

"No," Noah said, "I'm taking Bobcat with me. Possibly the other dragon guy."

"Other dragon guy?" I asked.

"You know, the dude with the horns, Drago I think."

"Wait, Drago's a (tell me what to call them in the reviews and don't say dragonborne)?"

"Yeah," Noah said, "You didn't notice anything strange about him?"

"All I noticed was his horns," I said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Rose said.

"Drago, he's one of the two best fighters in the Sky Army," I said.

"Oh," Rose said, "So he's the one of the people you were going to beat the Mob Armies?"

"Yeah," Noah said, "He was. Now he's going with me."

"Wait, who is?" Rose asked.

"Drago is coming with Bobcat and me," Noah responded, "I should probably go get them." He got up and walked to the door, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Noah said to Rose.

He walked out the door and Rose went and sat down in the chair that Noah was sitting in earlier, "So, what happened?"

"I was fighting through the Zombie Army," I was explaining, "And when I was half way through with them two mutants showed up, a creeper and a zombie, the mutant zombie almost turned me into a pancake with his fist and I rolled to the right. There was a mutant creeper I didn't see in that direction and it sent some of its baby creepers at me, they blew up and I was tossed back in front of the mutant zombie. When I was trying to get back up the mutant zombie tried to crush me to death with his giant foot. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up."

"Well I'll fill you in," Rose said, "After Noah picked you up from under the mutant zombie he teleported into the city and didn't stop running until he got here. He stayed by your side for the whole time you were out. You're lucky to have a brother like him," As she said the last sentence she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I am," Then a thought occurred to me, "How did you know he was my brother?"

"You guys just have that kind of connection, and if you two are brothers that means that you're at least a demigod. I hope that, for your sake, you're the son of Noah's mom."

"I am," I not entirely lied.

"But, are you his, you know, full-brother?" She asked.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask that question," I said, "But yeah, I am. Could you be quiet about it? Not many people can accept the fact that I'm a Netherborne."

"Yeah, I won't say a word about it," She said.

"Thanks," I said, "You have no idea how tough it would be if people found that out."

"I bet I don't," She said, "Do you want to tell me?"

"You know how Bobcat was when we found him?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Imagine that times a hundred," I started, "People would form cults to kill me, they would burn down my home if and when they found it, they would kill anyone who interacted with me, and they would send any and all armies against me."

"Wow," She said in awe of the horrible things I had said, "That doesn't sound good."

"It's horrible," I said, "That's how it was for Noah at the start. He then figured out that he needed to spend a majority of his time in the Nether, not tell anyone who he was, and come up to the Overworld somewhere different every time."

"Well what about F.I. and Emma," Rose said, "They seemed fine with you."

"F.I. was a special case," Started to explain, "He didn't assume anything, judge me, or hate me. He was fine with my eyes, the same as my father's. Emma is my cousin, she's the daughter of Notch and I'm assuming that she is weaker in combat against Netherborne. She has the trait of my uncle to see the good of people before she sees the bad. You seem to be a mix of those two traits."

"How do you get that?" She asked.

"You didn't freak out when I said I was a Netherborne," I said.

**We're back in a sort of regular schedule and this is the start of some fluffiness, I'm not going to say who is in this fluffiness but you can probably tell who it's starring already. If you liked this favorite, rate, review, or do all three. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
